


Non Engagement

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's some fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Engagement

Ten Months

 

They stumble into Ellen's new apartment, laughing and talking over each other about someone at the party. Ellen is drunk and Patty is just about, her tolerance for alcohol will always be higher than Ellen's no matter how much she practices. 

 

Patty stumbles and trips on something. A box. This is a new apartment and Ellen hasn't really had time to unpack. 

 

"Ellen, honestly--why don't you just hire someone to take care of this for you?" The blonde asks, sobering up just a bit and inhaling a deep breath while she drapes her jacket over a nearby couch. 

 

Ellen groans as her shoes are kicked off. "No, not the boxes again!" 

 

"I--you know, it's your apartment but it has been a month." Patty replies, her continued complaining interrupted by two thin arms circling her from behind and a cold nose nuzzling the back of her neck. 

 

Brushing Patty's growing blonde hair aside, Ellen lowers her head and kisses the older woman's nape softly once. "Can we talk about this later?" 

 

Patty smirks as Ellen lowers the zipper to her dress and kisses between her shoulders, taking care to drag her teeth across one shoulder blade. Patty shivers and feels her shoulders shrug involuntarily as she elicits a low moan. "You're drunk," She breathes. 

 

"You get a gold star," Ellen says smartly, then roughly pulls Patty's sleeves down and off her shoulders, leaving the older woman's torso bare, save for the deep purple lace bra. 

 

Patty's already panting by the time this happens but she'll be damned if she gives up control that easily. "You're also a little patronizing, do you really think that's attractive?" 

 

Firmly molding the woman's breasts to her own selfish accord, Ellen nips at Patty's shoulder and asks gruffly, "You're going to tell me you're not wet right now?" 

 

Patty shuts her eyes and silently curses Ellen for the gasp she causes.  

 

Ellen grabs handfuls of the draping material of Patty's dress and pulls a healthy amount of fabric until she slip a hand between the blonde's legs. Using her tongue, she pulls an earlobe into her mouth and she makes sure to suck and tug with her teeth until Patty hisses and then backs up against her. One thing that makes Patty quickly forget about mundane little details such as unpacked boxes, is this. She has shockingly sensitive earlobes. It's easy to get her worked up like this and soon enough, she's holding onto the couch with both hands, a white knuckle grip over the back rest while Ellen presses her palm firmly against her center, coaxing her even through the silk of her underwear. 

 

Ellen could have gone the other way. She could have let this go down slowly, but there are a lot of nerves in her stomach and she could help with that by releasing some of Patty's tension before the night transgresses. Ellen focuses on Patty's labored breathing, the flexing of her shoulders in the darkened room as she is practically bent over the couch, her freckled skin teasing warm underneath her lips when she kisses it, and the slick intoxicating moisture soaking through to meet her fingertips as she continues to stroke Patty with practiced agility, until Ellen herself is panting,  her forehead pressed between Patty's shoulder blades, one arm wrapped securely around her waist, while the other is expertly hooked underneath the skirt of her dress. 

 

Patty groans and Ellen's heart continues to race, a moan of her name and the younger woman's knees buckle. She strains to keep it together. There can be no more delays, there have been enough in the past couple of weeks. It's now or never. Full of determination, she she tightens her hold around Patty's waist, hears her grunt in return and then with measured aim, circles her index finger over Patty's cunt, the thin, lacy barrier offering just enough friction to push the older woman over the edge. 

 

Placing calming kisses along her back, Ellen nuzzles her nose against Patty's skin one more time, making sure she's good to stand on her own before pulling back. "I'm going to get some water," She says, her palms sweaty as she turns away towards the kitchen, "You want some?" She calls anxiously as she pulls two glasses from the top shelf above her head, and then pulls a crystal water jug from the fridge. As she fills the glasses, Patty appears, dressed and not nearly as composed, but seemingly relaxed with a smile on her face. 

 

"That was nice," Patty declares, graciously taking a glass from Ellen and then sipping calmly while Ellen shakily reaches somewhere into her dress. Pockets. Patty hadn't noticed those before. 

 

"So--I got this two months ago--" Ellen explains, pulling a little blue box out. She opens it and gently places it right underneath Patty's eyesight on the kitchen counter, nervously awaiting the blonde's reaction.

 

"What's that?" Patty asks, eyes suddenly wide with shock, chest rising and falling heavily for distinctly different reasons than before. 

 

"I thought you could wear it. Instead of your old engagement ring. I uh--noticed you took it off and I thought--you know, this is sounding more and more stupid as I keep talking and now I am SURE that buying this was a bad idea, but we can forget all about it--"

 

"Do you want me to wear this?" Patty asks, and Ellen wishes like hell she could read the woman's tone but it is impossible when she won't look up at her. 

 

"Y-yes?" 

 

"But it's not an engagement ring."

 

"No."

 

"It's more of a...promise ring." Patty says, pulling the ring out from its confinement to hold up to a better light. She seems to be smiling. 

 

Ellen exhales a small laugh, "I guess."

 

"I think I can make you happy," Ellen suddenly says and she can't stop herself if she tries, "I think I do. And you make me happy. This doesn't have to be more than you simply wearing this ring so I know--so that I know..." 

 

"That I'm yours?" Patty looks up now, playful little glint in her eyes that makes Ellen blush. 

 

"Something like that." 

 

"Well--" Patty replies with a sigh as she slips the ring onto her left ring finger and then eyes it carefully, "--I suppose we'll have to get you one as well."

 

The weight of everything seems to dissolve into thin air and Ellen has to laugh. "Okay. Can I choose it?" 

 

Patty glances up with a very serious look and says, "If I didn't get to chose mine, what makes you think you get to choose yours?"

 

Regaining her usual bravado, Ellen steps forward and very slowly leans forward until her lips are  _this_ close to Patty's. "Give me a chance to convince you."

 

"Three strikes and you're out, Ellen." Patty says, allowing their lips to graze before turning on her heel in direction of Ellen's bedroom. 

 

******

 


End file.
